Destiny High School
by SawatariK
Summary: Sora is the school geek but his life changes when a new student arrives! Watch him fumble as he tries to realize his feelings. Written by my godbro...
1. A new face

Sora pushed up his glasses as he walked up the stone staircase to Destiny High School and sighed as he pushed open the door and walked in. He was in the 8th grade and the new school year had started…He sighed as he rubbed his eyes sleepily and hugged his books to his chest.

He looked down as he walked down the hall as many people stared at me, some even taunted his…_I dun really care…I'm a geek…That's all I'll be…_Sora continued walking and opened the door to his math class and sat down, taking out his binder and pencil box as he stared at it.

"Sure…Watever" was what the pencil box read as he smiled. He adopted this attitude ever since he was taunted. He shook his head, letting his hair flop on his face messily and slumped in his seat. The bell rang and the footsteps of the students could be heard as they walked down the hallway of Destiny High, regretting that they had to wake up so early in the morning.

As the students entered the classroom, some laughed at Sora as they poked fun at him…his skinniness…glasses…But Sora just turned away, as though completely unfazed at the comments the people made. Soon, Sora looked up happily as he saw Leon walk into the classroom. He perked up "Hey Leon!" Sora said as Leon gave Sora a slight smile and sat next to him. _Haha…I'm so happy to see him!_ Sora was about to ask Leon about how was his morning when he saw Leon's shirt "Don't piss me, I'm sleepy in mornings…" was what is read and Sora laughed to himself and stared at the board.

Soon, the teacher walked in, following her was a student…Sora looked up from his maths notes and stared…The boy was so handsome…Platinum hair…muscular body and wonderful green eyes…Sora stared transfixed until Leon kicked his chair… "Sora…you ok?" "Urhs! Woah! Yes!" said Sora as he laughed to himself… "Amazing how your so hyper in the morning…" said Leon as he leaned on his desk.

"Class, I would like you to meet a new student, Riku, I hope you can welcome him to your class. Well Riku, please say something about yourself…" Riku smirked and said "Well, I'm happy to meet all of you…especially the ladies…" The girls giggled as the teacher cleared her throat and said "Well…thank you Riku, please sit next to Sora, our top student!"


	2. Beginning of a friendship

Sora gasped as his face turned red…_Oh my god…he's gonna sit next to me!_ Sora tried to compose himself until he saw Riku sitting himself on the seat and gave up. He stared at Riku before quickly staring away.

Sora always knew he was gay, when he was 8…he fell in love with his neighbor's child and he never forgot the day his heart was broken…

_Flashback…_

_An 8 year old Sora walked along and saw Baralai and quickly ran up to him. "Hey Baralai…wanna go to the beach with me?" Sora laughed as his face turned slightly red… "Ok! I will meet you there! Wait for me kays!" Sora smiled as he walked to the beach…and waited for hours...But Baralai never came…As he walked home, he saw Baralai with Rikku and kept quiet…tears slowly rolling down…he cried…all night…_

Sora woke up from his momentary lapse and felt something poking his arm. He unfolded it as his eyes went big. "Hey, my name is Riku, haha bet u know it…Hope 2 be gd frens wit u " read the note. He turned to Riku as Riku waved his hand. Sora blushed slightly and laughed before scribbling "Talk to u aft tis, wana copy down notes! Kkk…" before tossing it back.

After the lesson, Sora walked out slowly, forgetting he had to meet up with Riku as he tried hard to recall the rules of manipulating algebraic expressions. He walked to the canteen, took his lunch and sat down as he felt a twang of jealously as he saw many teens grouping together happily…Leon was with his gang and couldn't come to meet Sora.

Sora bit dejectedly onto a lettuce leaf until he saw Riku, walking with his friends and the platinum headed boy caught sight of him. "Bye guys!" said Riku, waving his hands as he jogged over to Sora. Sora was shocked, he forgot to meet up with him!

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Doh…I'm such an idiot!" said Sora as he bent his head down in embarrassment. Riku smiled as he shook it off before asking "Hey, where are your friends?" Sora looked upset as he said "I don't have any friends…People think I'm geeky…" Riku cocked his head and smiled, "Well…if you take off your glasses…I think it looks better…Help, let me help!" Riku slowly lifted Sora's glasses and was in awe, the boy had such beautiful eyes…they were like…sapphires…Sora took back his glasses and laughed "I can't see without them…" Riku smiled as he said "Hmm…Well! Let me bring you out to buy some clothes, we need to change your wardrobe!" Sora nodded happily as rushed off for his next class as Riku sat there thinking…

_Sora is well…just so beautiful…I wish I can take him in my arms and protect him from all the bullies…_


	3. Promises

Sora smiled happily as Riku carried some shopping bags as they walked to his house. "Sora, open the door, quickly! My hands are breaking!" Riku whined as he quickly ran into Sora's house and dumped the bags onto the couch. "Hey, want anything to drink?" Sora asked as Riku said yes, he opened the fridge and tossed him a soda. Riku sat down on the couch cross legged as he said "Wow…nice house…Where are your parents?" Sora just smiled back and said "Well…they're not in that often…" Riku took a sip of his soda and kept quiet…

The next day, Sora woke up as he yawned sleepily before hearing his name being called. Rubbing his eyes, he wondered if he was too sleepy he had gone delusional, he opened the curtain binds and stared out before gasping in shock, Riku was outside waving at him. "Hey! Wake up! Lets go to school!" Sora yelped in shock as he threw on some clothes, ran down, threw open the door and saw Riku.

"Woah…looking good…" said Riku as he laughed at Sora. Sora's hair was messy and his jeans and long sleeve t-shirt was crumpled… "Aw….dun tease me! Its 7am in the morning!" Sora laughed as he adjusted his contacts as they walked to school.

As they walked along the path to school, Riku met many friends, Riku introduced then to Sora as Sora smiled shyly. All the people who once shunned him stared at him with disbelief…The girls stared at him spitefully as they turned away and chatted amongst themselves.

As they sat in geometry, Sora turned around to talk to Riku… "Hey Riku…Uhmz…will you stick by me…no matter what?" Riku smiled as he replied "Yes…I will…" Sora smiled in happiness…._I wish…we can always be together…no matter what…_

Riku wondered to himself…_Why is he asking me this questions…I hope we can take things further…_


	4. Broken promises

As the months passed…Sora and Riku began to grow closer, their need to see each other and enjoy each others company began to grow as their feelings began more mutual.

Sora woke up once morning as he walked down and looked around. Riku wasn't there…Sora wondered to himself as he gave up and walked to school by himself. He walked in a state of happiness that came with each day, he was meeting Riku…

Over the months he had grown closer to Riku and felt…_Maybe we can be closer…I know I love him…I hope he loves me too…_

But this thought was cut short when he saw Riku walking with his friends. Sora stared on…too shocked to speak…Several tears dripped down his face as he walked to Riku… "Hey Riku…Waited for you this morning…" Sora said, looking down at the floor, to anguished to look up at the boys face. "Hey Sora…Uhm…I don't think I can meet up with you for a while, I'm going out with my other friends, hope you understand!" Riku

said hurriedly as he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder and ran off to join his other friends.

Sora just stared on, before realizing he had been in a trance as he walked to the toilet and barricaded himself and cried…letting the tears flow freely as he laughed at himself…laughing at his naiveness on how Riku would stay with him forever…_He doesn't need me anymore…he has other friends…_Memories of Riku brushing him off filled his mind as he wiped away his tears and walked off to his history class.

He knocked on the door and walked in slowly, head dropped down in fear of anybody noticing his red eyes and sat…unfortunately next to Riku. Riku sat there, feeling guilty about brushing Sora off that morning, tossed a note to Sora…

"Hey…Sry bt tis morn…" Sora read the note, crushed it and threw it onto the floor as he flipped his hair to prevent it from flopping down messily and copied down his history notes…Riku sensed the air of rejection floating around as he gave up and waited for the bell to ring so that he could catch up with Riku…


	5. Rejecting and another chance

The bell finally rang, snapping Riku out of his slumber as he raced out of the class to catch up with Sora, ignoring his friends. "Hey Sora!" Riku said in a cheery voice, hoping to catch his attention. Sora gave Riku the cold shoulder as he walked off to sit at the school garden.

As Sora sat down, Riku did so too…_Why is he following me around…_ "Sora…I am sorry…" said Riku nervously as Sora stared away, focusing his attention on a cherry blossom tree. "Will you forgive me?" Riku tried again…Sora still ignored him… Sora stood up in a quiet and yet ominous manner.

"You know what? I don't fucking care! You brushed me and you have to deal with it! I thought we could be more than friends! But now…I don't give a damn!" Sora screamed as he ran, tears flowing once more, leaving a very shocked Riku.

Riku sat there…shocked…_He loves me…and I do so to…what have I done…I have one last chance…I hope it lasts…_

That evening as Sora walked along the dusty path back home, the black clouds darkened as Sora groaned…_Damn…its gonna rain… _Sora walked faster as the rain began to fall in a steady drizzle. Riku followed behind slowly, but it was too late as the rain began to pour heavily.

"Sora!" yelled Riku as he ran in the rain…Sora walked on, ignoring him. "Sora! Wait!" Riku ran faster before he fell. Sora turned around "Riku!" he yelled as he ran, not caring about the rain. He reached down and helped Riku up.

"Now that you're here…right by my side…I wanna tell you…Hope much I love and need you in my life…" Riku said softly as he kissed Sora…Sora smiled in contentment…_I don't need anything except you in my life…_


End file.
